


少年心事之二 是谁不得House

by Sususulia



Series: 少年心事 [2]
Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: 其实这篇不是很Rock中心，而且关于Terry的部分信息量有点大（我觉得我在allT的路上狂奔）……咩，先X后那啥的梗来自嗷三上一位叫MarsDragon的太太（虽然我觉得他是男的，英文对我来说不太好辨认性别）
Relationships: Terry Bogard/Rock Howard
Series: 少年心事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851874
Kudos: 1





	少年心事之二 是谁不得House

**Author's Note:**

> *还是乖乖地预警一下吧，有GeeseXTerry的情节（虽然没有描写）。我觉得北极圈的各位太太提起这对儿都是热牛奶和小甜饼，温馨得一批，为什么就我画风清奇一写就兵荒马乱（反思）……以上

本文题献叁叁。

Terry和Rock又吵架了，他们还打架了……作为后果之一，Terry现在在Andy的公寓，他应该庆幸快到每年Jeff的祭日Andy恰好来了新南镇；而Rock去找了King的弟弟Jan，他的哥们儿和朋友。他们自己的屋子目前有一点不那么……适宜人类居住，而没有人想收拾残局。

Andy拿了根棉棒蘸了双氧水给自家哥哥的颧骨消毒，那里有一大块肿起来的淤紫，零星破了皮，周遭也有些抹花了的干涸血迹。天知道——Andy努力回忆，上次他给Terry做类似的事情是什么时候？五年前？十年前？

“Shit，”Terry的另一侧嘴角还在渗血，因为他不肯闭嘴，“逆反期的孩子太难管了！”

“Rock是乖孩子吧，我印象里他可从来没跟你置过气，”Andy想了想他记忆中的Geese的儿子，小孩很粘Terry，一个女人——类似小舞那种——可以把他吓到半死。当他心情好的时候，会眨着一对毛嘟嘟的眼睛听你说话。要是非要猜Terry和Rock之间是谁的问题，Andy觉得很难归咎于那个小孩。但他了解自己的哥哥，他们曾经无比默契，他读得懂Terry脸上的每一丝纹路。即使这份默契随着两人生活的分离逐渐冷却，也还是有着相当的名为羁绊的温度。

“你……他干了什么？”看了眼Terry的脸色，Andy摇摆一阵还是站在了哥哥这一边。毕竟Terry来找的是他，而没有找Joe或者别的莺莺燕燕，他心里有些受用。

“一言难尽，”Andy把棉棒按到了他的嘴角上，因为他张口说话戳到了牙龈，“呸这东西有毒吧……你能想象我们为什么打架吗？”

Andy · 吃瓜群众 · Bogard觉得这事戳到了他的八卦之魂，连忙摇了摇头等下文。

“我把Pornhub（小黄片）的账号给了他，他气得不行——”

“你等下，什么？！”

“我把账号给了他让他可以通过正常合法渠道看片，他就直接上来揍我——”

“不是，喂……Rock他才几岁？！”

“马上满16了。”

“……”

Andy有点气结，他并不是想表达一个问句，“还正常合法，你为什么要把那种……账号给一个未成年人？这不合法吧？”

Terry噎了一下，好像在回想自己都说了什么，“What the hell，你理解错了——不不不，是我没说清——Mary偶然发现他在看一个不知道从哪里找的一看就是暗网出来的东西，我能不急吗！”

信息量有点大，Andy先问了最要紧的，“暗网？”

“年轻的女孩，毒品，满满一小时的干货，说这么多行了吧？”

“我靠……他从哪里找的？”

“我他妈也想知道！”

“没问出来？”

Terry捶了桌子一拳，手指又开始流血，“Fuck！”

“你先别生气，Rock现在也不在，”Andy又拿了根棉签处理他手上和胳膊上的伤口，“所以你们是因为追问这个的出处打成这样？”

“不是……”

Terry挫败地把脸埋到两只手里，手上的血蹭到了头发上。

Andy拖了把椅子坐到他哥哥对面，感觉胸口有一只在瓜地上蹿下跳的猹。

六小时前。

“Rock，求你了，借我试一下吧！好东西呀！”

“你的好东西基本都很可怕，”Rock斜眼瞟了一下他的哥们儿Ben，这家伙已经轮番央求Jan和他一天了，脸上弥漫着与他的人设毫不相衬的求知欲。他胖胖的手心里是一块小巧的U盘，而Jan坚决拒绝在他的游戏本上尝试任何来源不明的东西。“到底是什么？”

“嘿嘿～”Ben凑近他的耳边，“很棒的电影啊……”

“哦。”

旁边的Jan稍微偏过了脸，Rock也感到自己心里的兴奋，但他决定不动声色，“算什么好东西……你在哪弄的？”

“你没看过怎么知道不是好东西？”趁他不留神，Ben在他裆部抓了一把。

“我操！”Rock瞬间反击，Ben是班里的大块头，但他不会吃亏。

Jan无奈地看着两个男孩子互相胁迫着对方叫爸爸，把桌上被遗忘的U盘收到手心以免被波及。这个年纪的男生正是鸡儿邦硬又求知若渴，其实他也有点好奇。

“卧槽卧槽卧槽，进去了进去了——”

“你他妈别叫这么大声！”

“好大……”

于是下午放学后三个男孩挤在Rock的卧室盯着他的Mac，他旅行时用这个完成课业……兴奋在三双眼睛里蠢蠢欲动。

Ben目不转睛地盯着屏幕，他绝对是最投入的那个——Rock知道为什么，片子里那个女孩是纯情款，有点像双叶萤，而且长得也有点像。她明显被打了药，然后五六个男人……Rock又看了几眼满屏乱七八糟的肉块，只觉得肯定很疼。

“真的，比我们都大。”Jan也移开了目光，“做这行需要吧。”

确实大。Rock又瞟了几眼屏幕。班里的男生都心照不宣地在嘘嘘时瞟来瞟去过互相的尺寸，Rock知道自己不算小，他还知道Terry……咳，很大。

“我们还在长。”

Rock靠着床头坐下，把课本掏了出来。他甚至没有bo起——一开始有点抬头的意思，然后被完全不能承受的重口味压了下去，看久了还觉得有点恶心，不如先把作业做了。Jan也兴致缺缺，但还勉强在看，Rock很难想象他这样的小身板干这种事的样子。而那边的Ben刚把手伸进裤裆……

“你们怎么不看？”他回身看了看一片清流的哥们儿，手上并没有停。

“太重口。”“没意思。”

同时发声的两人扫了一眼彼此，Rock低头继续看书，Jan也准备拿出自己的笔记本。

“这还没意思？我从我哥那里偷拷的，全是干货！”

Ben家里不是做什么正经生意的，Rock又看了几眼那女孩，他有点担心这个根本不是演出来的片子，“你以后别拷了。”

“多色情啊！”

“被你哥逮到你就不色情了。”

“不可能，我特别小心作案～”

Rock用鼻子哼了一声。

“Ben，我不得不说，”一直没插话的Jan放下书包，“你对色情的理解有误。”

“什么意思？”

“意思就是，这种直截了当的干不叫色情，”他走到了Rock的床边，挨着他脚边坐下，“真正的色情是这种——”

Jan伸手抓住了Rock的一只脚踝，Rock感觉到指腹蹭过他光裸的脚背，在踝骨划过几道慢腾腾的弧线——这时他的大脑还在处理对方的行为，Jan的行径一向不太好懂——随即对方贴近，吻了吻他的膝盖，比较偏向内侧——他穿着短裤，皮肤感受到了对方嘴上的死皮。

Rock汗毛倒竖。

“操！你他妈——”他一跃而起，把手中的书朝Jan头上扇过去，“是不是——有病！啊？”

他喊得声嘶力竭，Jan狼狈地抬起双臂护住头，吓得连连道歉，就连Ben裤裆里的手都停下了。他们呆呆地看着Rock第一次真正的发火，之前他可是出名的怎么开玩笑都很好说话。

Rock自己也愣住了。Ben跟他互相掏裆或者做一些顶弄的动作他都不会生气……他不会告诉自己的哥们他在那种碰触中想到了什么，而重要的是他在那“什么”中想到了谁。从这个层面，Rock不得不承认Jan确实很高明地解释了什么是色情。

“我……反应过度了，抱歉。”

他放下书，把Jan拉起来。后者与Ben交换了一下目光，他们不约而同地觉得Rock已经领先他们经历了什么，而且在隐瞒着。

被盖住的呻吟和喘息又显露了出来。Rock没有再说话，直到他从根本看不进去的书上方瞟到Ben的手越动越快——

“卧槽，你他妈别在我屋里弄出来！”

把Ben轰进厕所，Rock直接关掉片子，小心翼翼地删除一切痕迹。他发现Jan看着他。

“我……”他不知道该说什么。

“我没生气，我也不是gay，”Jan倒是打直球，淡色的目光从他的脸上略微向下滑了滑。

“Rock，你该不会……真的……”

他的篮球裤布料十分柔软，Ben的角度看不到，但刚才Jan差不多伏在他身上……Rock的喉结艰难地滚动了几下。

“……嗯。”他其实还在硬着，觉得自己的喉咙像被操了一样哽死了，“但不是你。”

“我知道。我姐也是同性恋。”Jan收回目光，无所谓一般说道，“我觉得不是什么大不了的事。”

Rock把头埋进了膝盖，他知道有什么东西已经回不去了，比如Jan好像一下取代了Ben成为了他最好的哥们儿，因为他刚刚向他出了柜；这不重要，他不会因为自己是不是gay而烦恼，他有这个自信Terry也不会烦恼他儿子是不是gay，前提是那个对象不是他本人……

“对不起。”

Rock有点尴尬，他本来好像是应该道谢的。Jan不敢碰他，勉强笑了笑。

接下来的几个小时Rock都魂不守舍，Terry回来之后更是如此。他尽力让自己忙碌起来，做饭吃饭擦地板整理屋子修剪草坪……等到他抱着洗衣篮站在洗衣机前，终于到了可以不尴尬地说去睡觉的时间。

洗衣房里很安静，他拉开圆形的门，蹲下来一件件地填衣服。他从篮里拎出一条平角内裤，深蓝的针织棉布软塌塌地依附着他的手掌，因为他指尖的汗水微微地泛起湿意。

Rock四下看了看，把脸埋了进去。

“Terry……”

他的心在颤抖。几个小时以来不断周旋的东西在视线关闭之后焕然如新地统御他的脑海：Terry的手指慢慢在他的小腿爬升，他的嘴唇印在他膝盖上，他知道那两片嘴唇的柔软……

Rock猛地抬起头来，他也知道自己，明晃晃地，硬了。

——再这样下去就不妙了啊！

慌忙把衣服丢了进去启动，Rock站在微微鸣叫的机器前愣神，有些不知道是走回去还是等在这里。

“Rock？”

他转过头，本该在看电视的Terry向他走了过来，停在一个有些危险的距离，“我们得谈谈。”

“嗯？”

Terry显得有点尴尬，“你知道，之前你考试的时候远程监考软件忘记关了——”

他晃了晃手里的pad，上面忠实地显示着Rock的Mac桌面。那是一款学校研发的东西，能让家长全程监控孩子是否在考试中上互联网提问或是求助他人，而不用迈进孩子的屋子造成干扰。

“于是……”Terry的目光一寸寸扫过Rock瞬间变白的脸，左右看了看，“呃……看来你知道下午我看见了什么。”

Rock觉得全身的血都凉了。当时还是他自己设定的程序，一本正经地交给Terry叫他监考……Rock基本确定当时对方一眼都没看，等他答完了题，Terry已经睡着了……但他记得自己是关了的。还有，他今天怎么会心血来潮地看这个？

“这些玩意儿都是你的，你想用它们干什么就干什么，”Terry也在故作镇定，他看得出来Rock对他说的话一个字都不信……其实是Mary发现的，Terry很少抱着电子设备摆弄。然而现在还是避免提Mary的好。

“但是我觉得你已经大到能看懂18+的意思？”

Rock深吸了一口气，他知道自己应该马上道歉，或许应该把Ben卖出去。他知道Terry的担忧和自己的完全不在一个位面，而那个人还以为自己遮遮掩掩的就是他想的那样。

——Damn it，这真的不爽，他不想这样，所有看似对的选项，他一个都不想选。

“我不想聊这个。”

“你从哪里弄来的？”

“……”

“Rock。”

“说真的——拜托，Terry，”他觉得自己越来越像粘鼠板上的老鼠，再挣扎下去脸皮和包皮都要被撕掉，“你真的觉得在我到18岁这三年之间，会对这方面有突飞猛进的了解吗？”

Terry甚至笑了，“不，一点也不，但是你看的这个——”

“我的天啊，Terry——”

“很危险，”Terry提高声音，现在他的脸上一点笑容都没有了，“毒品，强奸，还是轮奸……Rock，那是非自愿的，你在想什么？”

“Terry，你能不能先闭嘴……”

“不想讨论你的口味？”

Rock百口莫辩。他构想了良久可能的解释，最终还是放弃了。

“随便你，”他一把扯过空的衣篮，“我想休息了。”

“等等，”Terry拦住他，递了一小片纸，“以后想看片不要胡乱去找，用我的号。”

龙飞凤舞的笔迹在Rock发白的脸上烫出些许浅淡的红晕。

“看你大爷的！”

他用力把洗衣篮朝Terry砸了过去。

Andy公寓——

“你知道Rock现在大了，我们两个打，胜率三七开吧，”Terry接过弟弟手里的水杯，布洛芬躺在他手心，像三颗白色圆滑的蟑螂，“而且他比较激动——”

“你是在为打不过他找借口吗……”

“滚！当时他骑在我身上——”

Terry突然停顿了下来，他拿起杯子喝了口水。

“猛揍你的脸？”

Andy顺口接了大多数人会采取的行动，虽然他不觉得Rock会那样做。

Terry摇了摇头，“他舔了我。”

“呃……”

Andy一时也有些词穷，“哪里？”

Terry在他的目光中无声地指了指受伤的颧骨。

“我彻底懵了，我朝他吼，问他知不知道自己究竟在干什么，他基本除了’Fuck you’什么都没说……”

“还真够混乱的……我还没见过那孩子那么生气，”Andy有点理解了Terry的愁眉苦脸，“然后你们又打起来了？”

“嗯，”Terry点点头，“但你知道，我已经没什么心思……”

Terry起身向窗台走去，Andy觉得他要是吸烟的话现在能一口气吸上一整包。窗户被打开了，外面的鸣笛与醉汉的叫嚣涌了进来。

“然后他哭了，还在出招，哭得满脸都是。”

就在这一片冗兀嘈杂中，Terry背对着他说道。

一不小心把瓜吃成了苦瓜，Andy却嗅到丝许苗头，“他是不是对你有……想法？”

Terry猛地回头，目光瑟缩而摇摆不定，然后他垂下眼睛。

Andy的心里溢满歉疚。Geese死后的一段时间Terry十分颓靡，他自暴自弃地酗酒，搞上不同的女人，还有……男人。Joe把这归结为一种大仇得报的诅咒，但Andy知道根本不是那么回事。

在那个混乱而漫长的夜里，Terry独自登上塔顶……Geese强奸了他，又败给了他。Andy心细，在Terry回来之后发现了他后肩颈处头发勉强盖住的一块牙印与吻痕混合的狰狞东西，还有他身上若有若无的古龙水味……他支走Joe，把Terry堵在浴室门口追问，得知了可怕的事实。

Terry不是很会做心理建设的人，他用了很久克服面对Rock时感到的头皮发麻。Mary似乎猜到了什么，但她从来不说。Geese已死，Jeff的大仇得报，但Andy知道他哥哥心里有块重创；自己，Joe，Mary，和Rock或许在支撑着他生活下去……但是有些精气神和信心，甚至对Geese的恐惧，都在那个夜晚被操烂了。而自己作为捆缚着他从塔上活着下来的生命之光之一，很可能也是那场交易里万恶的筹码。他总是遗憾自己当时不在场——

“你在场有什么用，是想亲眼看着吗？”

Terry一句话就可以怼得他一句安慰也说不出，即使Terry马上道了歉。Andy觉得这句话戳穿了他的自尊心，但在Terry经历那些之后，他没有脸在他面前提什么自尊心。

Andy走上前，他们并肩站在一起，“哥，你知道你不需要——”

“别说了。”

Terry喝光了杯子里的水，“永远别再提那件事，今天的事也不要再提了。”

Jan的卧室——

“是他？”

自Terry把Rock送过来后，Jan问出了第一句话。他打开柜子，翻找多余的枕头和被单。Rock裸着上身往肩膀上揉红花油，他看起来也挺糟糕，耳廓和太阳穴刚刚止住血，脚边堆了一些揩过血迹的棉球。他第一次造访Jan家里，居然就是这样的情形。Jan一开始被鼻青脸肿的两人吓了一跳，随后满口答应Rock留宿，毕竟King几乎整晚都在她的illusion酒吧。

Rock点点头，转过脸。Jan不再开口，把毛巾递到他手里。Rock喜欢他这一点，Ben肯定会问一些“你们打架了？”这样答案显而易见的问题，而Rock完全不想说话。何况在他——该死！在他该死的舔了Terry一口之后，也早就把嗓子喊哑了。

Rock尝试思考，梳理自己的思路，把一切当成发生在别人身上的事情。

他回想在那之前，Terry抬手抹脸上的血迹——他们从洗衣房打进客厅，茶几飞迸的碎片给两人都添了一些细屑的口子。Rock从来都仰慕那样的Terry：伤痕累累却紧咬着牙，说着大话挑衅对手……血的映衬下，他的眼神是巨龙最硬的那一片逆鳞。这让Rock每每惊叹，拥有这样眼神的，是那么蓝的一对眼睛。

然而他面对自己从来都不会露出这样的眼神。

Rock觉得悲戚与愤怒在揉扯他的心，血液在他的血管里冲刺，而灵魂从他的脑门飘出……那是他吗？那是Terry吗？为什么它也有一对蓝色的眼睛？

你是谁？他问自己的灵魂，它也回问了过来。

你是谁？你是谁？

“Rock！”熟悉的声音唤回他的本能，Rock紧盯着眼前的Terry——准确地说，被他按在还算完整的一块地板上，他脑袋上方就是断裂的木茬；他在流血。

Terry的嘴唇在翕动，他又开始喋喋不休地说着什么，这不重要。Rock看着他的眼睛，Terry的目光里有难以形容的悲伤，他不能承受这种目光。

到底是为什么？Terry总是把他当小孩子，而他呢——这样打下去，他想做什么呢？

他突然想尝尝Terry的血。

Terry的手背狠狠地打上他的侧脸，他从Terry身上翻滚下去，也尝到了自己的血。Terry站起来，大喘着气，“Rock！”

“你知道自己在做什么吗？！”

他听清了这句话。他听不清Terry是愤怒还是惊恐，或者两者都有。Rock自己也因自己的所作所为惊呆了。

愚蠢，天真，自作多情，自以为是，不自量力，恶心。

以愚蠢为始，以恶心为终，其间都是莫须有的臆想。

愚蠢，恶心。

Rock深吸了口气，抬头看着镜子前的自己。五官都是肿的，脸色苍白。他解开浴巾，身上全是扎染一样的淤紫和淤青。

他记得自己撕心裂肺地喊“fuck you”，他的视线摇晃得厉害。一拳，两拳，三拳……

没有拳头落在他身上。Terry的胳膊死死地箍着他，他听见自己的喊叫像将死的野兽，从咆哮逐渐褪成呜咽。他闻到Terry身上的味道，汗味，血味，廉价的止汗剂，廉价的海洋香型洗发水，廉价的冰爽薄荷沐浴露……这些他闻着长大的味道将他往理智的方向扯，而他不情不愿。他不想冷静下来，那就意味着收拾残局和面对明天……

Jan已经睡着了，Rock掀开百叶窗靠着窗台坐下。月光披头盖脸地向他洒过来，他的手机无声地亮了亮，是Terry。

“扫墓，我9点接你”

他打了一个“嗯”，觉得有些太不cool又删掉。想回一句“好”，还想加点别的……纠结良久，还是只回了句“知道了”。

他不是没想过离开，至少搬出去住。即使他除了Terry什么都没有，而Terry不是他的。

Rock不是会用什么孝顺和别人的付出捆住自己的人，他是真的想待在他身边，他是真的见不得Terry的眼睛里流露一点点伤心。Terry值得人们的爱，他值得他如此。

大概他总认为以后是有希望的，他们是有以后的……以后。

——你在做什么梦呢？

他缓慢地问自己。

手机屏幕在他的注视下重归于暗。Rock凝视着无言的月亮，耳边又浮现出近十年来一直也没忘掉的一幕。Geese死去的那个夜晚Terry第一次和Mary吵架，也是唯一一次。她有点气急了，没有留意刚刚走到门边的小孩儿，冲着Terry大叫大嚷。

“你真要带着那个混蛋的儿子这样过下去？！”

“你他妈的闭嘴！”Terry一把揽过瑟瑟发抖的Rock，他的手也在抖。

“他现在是我的儿子！”


End file.
